


The Potions Master and The Herbologist

by HoneyAlphaPie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Arithmancy and Ancient Ruins, Bonding over Plants and Potions, Herbology and Potions, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyAlphaPie/pseuds/HoneyAlphaPie
Summary: This is an Unfinished Story. But I thought I would post it anyway.Draco and Neville bonding over Potions and Plants. They actually have quite a lot in common and a small friendship forms between them. Slow burn style.





	The Potions Master and The Herbologist

**Author's Note:**

> This is Unfinished. It is a rough draft of notes for a story idea, but I never got around to writing it, and I’m not sure that I will. 
> 
> But I re-read it and thought it was really good so I wanted to share it for anyone who was interested. This is a rare pairing so it’s likely to not even get noticed. 
> 
> Also it just abruptly ends. I just stopped writing at one point so I’m sorry about that. Maybe someone else might see this and feel inspired, I dunno. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy at least.

Draco-Neville 

The Potion Master and Herbologist

Neville is searching the library for a book on a plant he’s requiring for something important. Draco is already in the library reading some ancient ruins or potion texts. Sees Longbottom stumbling about and makes a snide comment. Neville isn’t really in the mood for Malfoy’s remarks but is kind in his quips. Stating he’s looking for the book of plants, Malfoy questions what a book like that could do for Neville in a snide condescending way and Neville correctly states some knowledge and insight why he does require it. Malfoy is now intrigued and questions more and after some back and forth leaves the library , with a last note on where Neville can get the book. The restricted section. Neville wonders briefly why Malfoy helped him but rushes out of the library to seek a professor for a signature to get to the section. The herbologist confirms the books location and gives Neville the signature

.We later find Neville in the section seeking the texts and going googly eyed for all the new books and gets distracted in a different style of texts about potions , briefly thinking this textbook could help him deal with Snape and his rubbish potion skills when suddenly Malfoy’s voice asking what he’s doing breaks him from his stupor. They briefly chat about how Neville was able to get into the section and his choice in book, remarking on Neville’s atrocious potion skills. They quabble over Snape and his skills, draco getting defensive of his uncle and becoming more rude to Neville. Finally he leaves in a huff , stating the book he needs for the plant he originally was searching for is in a certain section and storms off. Neville is surprised at Malfoy’s help and his anger. He gets the book and is surprised again that Malfoy was correct. Why was Malfoy helping him?

Later in the week we see The golden trio and the silver snakes getting into an arguement in a hall, Potter / Malfoy squabble full course, Ron getting in the snakes faces. Neville sees the dispute and butts in carefully, suggesting both groups separate. Malfoy eyes Longbottom but doesn’t direct his attention to him. Instead let’s the golden trio act like they have the upper hand by ending the dispute. Ron and Harry act like tough boys and the groups separate. Neville lingers as they watch the trio leave. Pansy and Blaise round on Neville, making snide remarks about how Neville still isn’t a friend to the snakes for “helping them” aka sticking his nose where it didn’t belong, draco doesn’t comment oddly. Neville defends himself and also shits on the snakes for being instigators and leaves them to wallow in their mistakes. Draco eyes Longbottom and ditches pansy and Blaise , who leave reluctantly and suspicious. They will be questioning draco for this. Malfoy starts to walk the opposite way down the hall with Longbottom commenting on how he is surprised and slightly impressed how Longbottom just held himself. Then changes the topic into Neville’s plant situation, which makes Neville launch into a discussion on the magical properties of this plant. The reason he needs it , let’s say a long term potions assignment, and his findings. Malfoy is now way intrigued. Says there are other texts on potions that this plant is used in and Neville is super excited to have a bigger lead on his plant problem. And draco is a little ... pleased, happy almost to have some sort of... common ground he and the griffindor have. Malfoy then realized he almost let his mask slip and abruptly leaves Neville feeling confused but happy about the info. 

Cut to the next day in potions class. Sneks vs griffins , snape is conducting a new assignment on a draught, Neville isn’t doing to good. Snape is breathing down his neck stressing him out. Neville’s potion isn’t doing to great and Malfoy seems to notice. When snape is distracted by weasleys potion and Draco’s snake crew is by the potion supplies cabinet, draco makes a move. He swiftly goes to Neville’s station and drops a new ingredient on to the table and swiftly moves to his friends. No one but Neville saw the interaction and Neville grabs the ingredient, realizes what it is and throws it in the potion stirring carefullly. The time ticks buy and his potion has changed back to the correct color. Snape is pissed. 

“How were you able to accomplish this feat Longbottom, was cheating in your favor?” Neville states he used an ingredient to bring the potion back, snape asks why the fuck and that wasn’t on the list to use, what made you think that blah blah. And Neville says correctly that this ingriedient has a special property to help the potion and that he got the idea from snapes teachings himself, correctly remembering the lesson in question and snape is astounded and slightly put out that Longbottom of all people managed to do this round about way of getting the desired result. He reluctantly gives 1 point to griffindor for the incident, shocking everyone. The golden trio goes mad and snape threatens to take the point away and suggests the trio learn from Longbottom now, earning laughs from the snakes side of the room. Neville is happy/shocked / embarrassed. He briefly glances at draco who catches his eye for a fraction of a moment before draco turns back to his group of friends , the lesson now over.

The trio meet up with Neville after class and congratulate him on beating snape at his own game and Hermione questions the logic behind Neville’s move and asks to study potions with Neville sometime , Neville smiles and agrees following the trio to the great hall for supper. Neville keeps sneaking glances at Malfoy the whole dinner. questioning in his head why had Malfoy helped him . Draco made no sign of acknowledgement toward Neville from across the hall. Neville realizes it’s probably best not to make any scene between them lest someone call foul play. He finishes his supper and leaves the trio to head to the library for another round of book searching. Hoping to get back to his plant issue. Malfoy doesn’t show. Neville isn’t sure if he’s disappointed or not. 

It’s been like two weeks. Malfoy completely ignoring Longbottom and Neville starts to forget about draco, slowly seeking Hermione for some potion knowledge. She is less familiar with potions then the average wizard but she is able to bring some information to the table. She’s less interested as well only helping occasionally as she is busy with her own studies. Neville is grateful for her help and also grateful she’s not hovering. She can get quite controlling over the research often taking over. Neville is pouring over a book Hermione suggested not finding exactly what he is looking for and is getting frustrated.

Suddenly Malfoy pops his head from around a bookshelf and asks why he’s looking at a book “baby herbalists” use and Neville looks up at him slightly relieved. Says Hermione suggested these and draco laughed at her thoughts saying through her heart is in the right place these wouldn’t help a pigmy puff create a simple tea or some shit, he suggests a different approach using a book crossing ancient ruins and herbs, and Neville is perplexed having never taken ruins classes before. Draco scoffs having a vast knowledge on the subject and offers some insight on how to begin to understand ruins and this begins a long conversation. Time passes and They realize they have easily talked past lunch and it’s reaching dinner. Neville thanks Malfoy on his help and asks if he would be interested in continuing the investigation later and Malfoy stops for a moment ... unsure on how to proceed. Malfoy suggests they may meet up on the next coming weekend, which is actually hogsmead weekend. Neville states this and Malfoy says basically make your choice me or the hogsmead candies and Neville agrees to meet with draco.

They separate until the day arrives and Neville is nervous for some reason. He’s never been nervous the other times so why today? Malfoy eventually shows up in all his glory and Neville suggests they get to work, and Malfoy disagrees saying they should take a stroll first before hitting the books. Neville follows, perplexed until he realized they are headed to the gardens. Draco points out some plants and states potions they could be applicable in and nevillle quips back with his own neat tricks on how plants can be used in other ways. The pair find themselves in a end of a greenhouse surrounded by flowers of different species. Neville points to a particular one and states some stuff about how it’s used in potions and also boutiques, and draco asks if Neville knows what the flower means in flower language. Neville can’t really remember only knowing it’s usually coupled with other flowers to show some sort of interest in an other person. A moment passes before draco changes the subject to something else. 

They leave to a separate green house, one with ferns and vines and much greenery. Neville starts a line of dialog about the properties of moss , draco gives some ideas in the use of thyme and other spices and they both feel a little happy to be genuinely interested in what the other has to say. Though the day was meant for studying they did little research in books. Only talking of things they knew to each other and offering ideas and solutions. 

By the end of the day the pair had found themselves at the kitchens sneaking a bite to eat. Most students are still not back from hogsmead and for that draco is grateful. The two Share a tart and Neville remarks on how happy draco looks with a sweet in his hands. Draco looks appalled , and remarks on how he’s not always a stick in the mud that doesn’t show emotion. He’s just very careful who he shows. Neville then asks if draco trusts neville and draco remarks “well would I be here sharing a sweet tart with someone I didn’t trust? I don’t think you have the capacity to poison me what with how rubbish you are at potions.” Yet he smiles softly at the end of his snide remark and Neville laughs at him, also smiling. The pair are broken from their moment when bustling feet trumble down the stair case announcing to the boys that they are no longer alone and draco jumps up , brushing crumbs from his robe and states “See you later, Longbottom” annunciating his last name, as he stalks off with a flourish , passing by he newcomers with out a second glance leaving Neville to his thoughts. He looks to his plate of sweets and realizes they never even studied today... but that he had an enjoyable time with Malfoy. Who would of thunk.

It’s coming closer and closer to the potion assignment deadline and Neville feels like he’s super close to finding his solution , pouring over ancient texts and writing a lengthy essay on his work in the library. Finally potions was making sense to him and maybe snape could even become proud of him... that thought made Neville laugh. “What’s so funny?” Draco’s voice looms from across the table and suddenly he’s sitting along side Neville like he was there all along. Neville tells him how he’s just happy he’s finally understanding potions and that maybe one day snape could even be proud of him. Draco’s lips twitches in a half smile also amused, and Neville then says maybe draco would be proud of him for all the work he’s been able to accomplish. This wipes Draco’s smile off his face. He clears his throat. “Well, I suppose that’s true. You have come a ways from the bumbling idiot you once were Longbottom. “

“Neville.” Neville butts in and draco looks confused. “You should call me Neville , it’s my name , and that’s what friends do, call each other by their names. I’d like to call you by your name, Draco, if you’ll allow me.” 

“Friends you say.” Malfoy states. 

Neville nods. “Isn’t that what you want as well? Why else would you be offering to help me so much? You’ve never shown me kindness before, and i admit I quite like you better this way,“

This had draco intrigued “in what way exactly?”

“I mean, your less of an arse and more kind then you let on. You may still pick on me but it’s clearly less malicious then before. You offer your free time to help me, for what purpose? And helping me in potions class the other day? What was that all about?” 

Draco shakes his head, “Your potion was dreadful but..“ he trailed off unsure how to proceed, “ Snape can be difficult..” 

“I somehow doubt this is all because of Professor Snape , Draco,” Neville put in, turning and facing draco fully.

Draco sighed, feeling like a mouse caught in a trap. “Alright Neville , it’s not about snape, it’s more about you. I would like to become friends with you. We have common interests that lead me to believe our friendship would be beneficial.” He holds out his hand for Neville to shake. Neville looks to his outstretched hand and smiles. “Well alright then mate, “ and he grasps Draco’s hand firmly and shakes “friends.”

Draco nods curtly, suddenly unsure how to act. 

“Well , wanna go to the kitchens and get a snack with me Draco?” Neville moves to get going and Draco agrees thankful for a change of topic, feeling slightly happy at the turn of events.

The days bleed on, the two start meeting regularly in the library after classes to study on their assignments while also meeting on the weekends, with less studying and more conversations. The boys find themselves in the edge of the Forrest one afternoon. Neville and Draco both kneeling down near a tree trunk harvesting moss from the tree bark. 

“Two more sprigs should be enough Neville,” Draco offers as he holds the bag open for more moss samples. Their latest potion assignment had them paired together , forcibly by snape, but Neville was inclined to think Draco may have had a hand at the partner selections. What ever the case Neville was more then thrilled to be working with his new found friend.

“Here we are then, “ Neville placed the remaining bits into the bag and stood up reaching his hand to help draco stand , “ should we look for asphodel next?” 

“I think Snape May have a small selection of that in his potion storage, I may be able to convince him to relinquish some for our cause.” Draco smirked feeling triumphant and happy they wouldn’t need to delve deep into the Forrest for their ingredients. 

“Well that’s great if he gives you some, less leg work for us, then we could get started on our brew right away after that. “ Neville began, “If the potion takes four days to brew we should probably pick this next up coming three day weekend to our advantage and brew it then since we won’t have classes.” 

“Good choice, I’ll start it on Thursday then, The only class I have will be Arithmancy and Anicent Ruins, so that gives us plenty of time to make a new potion if something were to go wrong before the deadline” Draco provided and Neville agrees, after stowing the moss away in his bag. 

“Should we head back then?” Neville asks and Draco looks around for a moment, a little reluctant to return to the castle just yet. 

“Would you care for a stroll around the lake before hand?” Draco offers and Neville is surprised but agrees to go. The sun was setting over the horizon making the sky and the lake shine with color. “It’s gorgeous out right now,” Neville gazes across the lakes surface seeing the ripples in the water. 

“It is quite remarkable yes..” Draco comments quietly. The pair deicide to sit near a Great tree close to the lakes edge. 

Neville starts to reach into his bag and pulls out a orange wrapped item and brandishes it at draco. “Would you like one?”

“A what?” Draco looks at the item confused. 

“A Reese’s peanut butter cup, it’s a muggle candy, I had my nan send me some , and I figured Mr. Sweet Tooth here would probably like it.”

Draco scoffs At the title of the Muggle candy. “A man has a right to cherish his sweets alright. And a Muggle candy? How good can it be?” Neville hands him an unwrapped Reese’s cup. Draco eyes it warily but chomps on the cup anyway. He immediately made a moan and closed his eyes , the chocolate and peanut butter coating his tongue.

Neville snorted at Draco’s reaction “good isn’t it?” He smiled , popping a candy in his mouth.

“Alright, I’ll give the Muggles some credit. If they can produce this, certainly they can’t all be bad.” Draco said finishing the sweet. 

“Your definitely gunna try a snickers next, oh or a three musketeers...” 

Draco let neville ramble on about the Muggle candy before it started to get dark. The pair made their way back to the castle to go to the dinner feast. 

Neville stopped once they made it to the castle doors. “ I’ll let you go in first and I’ll wait here for a few before I go inside,” he said naturally. And draco seemed wary. He thought for a moment before agreeing and leaving Neville to his thoughts. “See you later, Neville.”

He waited at least ten minutes before entering the castle himself. He knew it would look weird and raise all sorts of questions if everyone saw Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy we’re walking in together, let alone if anyone really knew they hung out, if the wrong people were to find out, and what with the up coming war... 

Neville didn’t want to think about social politics anymore. He never liked them , never understanding why everyone just couldn’t be friends. But he would abide by them. Draco’s family would not benefit from a Longbottom dragging their name down. That thought saddened Neville. He wished he could just be himself, and not longbottom. The bumbling idiot as draco called him. He shook his head as he walked into the great hall, he spied Draco eating with his other Slytherins and Neville turned to the griffindors. ‘I just have to get better, then I’ll show everyone I can be something great.’ Neville thought as he sat around his friends and smiled.

The following Thursday rolled around and Neville finally finished up his classes. Rushing to the potions brewing room to find draco reading a book while a stirring charm worked at their potion. Draco looked up from his book with a blank expression, turning his book page before smiling softly. “Classes over already?”

Neville smiled back and set his things down on the work station behind him. “Yes Care of Magical creatures let out early , a few Hufflepuffs accidentally scared the Skagg pups which all erupted their plumes of gases in self defence at the group.. Hagrid made the hufflepuffs stay behind and console the poor Skaggs. Hopefully I don’t smell to much, I wasn’t very close but can’t be too careful.” 

Draco sneered in distain and shook his head. “Sounds... delightful.” 

Neville laughed and shrugged, “ It was pretty funny honestly. You can’t say you’ve seen that everyday.”

“No.... you can’t.” Draco replied, still thoroughly disgusted.

“Well how is the potion coming along?” Neville offered draco a new subject to latch onto.

“It’s set at a low temperature right now, we need to stir counterclockwise until tonight when we change the temperature to chill the potion over night. Tomorrow will be the real test. How early can you arrive here do you presume?” 

Neville shakes his head, “I can wake up when ever you need, I made sure to clear my schedule “ he jokes. It’s not like he has a raging social life anyway. 

“4 am okay with you?” Draco deadpans. 

“If... that’s what we need then yes, we need this potion to be perfect.” Neville agrees and draco nods.

“We will both meet here at 4am tomorrow morning to start phase two. We will have time to take breaks during the day while the potion stirs and breaks down the ingredients. It’s an 18 hour process that can not be broken or the potion will break apart. Then we will reconvene the following morning once more at 4 am. The final day on Sunday will be less strenuous. It only needs to chill the final day so we only need to check on it’s progress.”

Neville agrees , “ so at what time tonight must we chill the potion?”

“It’s only three o’clock now, at least until 8’clock tonight. I made a very clear schedule that would hopefully benefit us both.” Draco replies 

Neville nods, happy Draco took the time to think it through. “I’ll get started on the essay if you want?” He provided and Draco agrees, continuing his own work. The pair quietly study together while Draco occasionally checks the potion and Neville will ask Draco to review the essay thus far making productive teamwork. 

As the clock rolled around near supper Neville suggests that Draco go grab some food from the great hall. 

“I just figured since you’ve been here longer then me, you would appreciate a break to get up and stretch your legs.” Neville replied to Draco’s confusion. 

He did notice he felt a little stiff. “Alright I’ll be a moment then. Watch the potion , the charm should last while I’m gone.” 

Draco felt at ease with Neville watching the potion, and if someone had told him a year ago that he’d say that, Draco would have laughed in their face. He left swiftly and walked to the Great hall scooping up some plates for him and his friend. That thought made Draco tingly , A friend that wasn’t interested in social dynamics of Slytherin prejudice . One he wasn’t forced to have based on family names or pure blood status. Having Neville Longbottom as a friend felt a little freeing. 

He returned to the potions brewing room , plates in hand but stopped at the doorway. His snakes were there crowding around Neville , obviously picking on him. Draco sneered and kicked open the door with his foot. Abruptly pulling the attention to him. 

“Is there a problem here?” He questioned his snakes placing the plates on the table , and they looked perplexed. Pansy spoke up “Oh Draco we we’re just having a little fun with your potions partner here,” she gestured to Neville and hopped off the table. 

“Well I think it’s best time you take your leave now. We have our assignment to work on, and I will not be failing, unlike some of you if you don’t get to work yourselves.” He bit back at her, and sneered at her. 

The snakes retreated away from their prince. Once they were alone Draco sat at his place once more and checked the potion. “Everything seems to be in order, would you like your plate now?”

Neville was still in shock, but nodded anyway. 

After a moment of silence draco asked “they were not to hurtful were they?” And Neville shook his head.

“They are all bark and no bite. And they were mostly worried about you. Worried I would bring you down and make you fail.”

Draco set his fork down. “They should be more worried about their own arses then worried what I’m up to, always following me around looking for my approval. Wondering what I’m up too. Sometimes I wish to be rid of them.” 

“But they are your friends too aren’t they?” Neville asks and Draco scoffs 

“friends? More like convenient allies. Our families are on the same side , so they pushed us together. We didn’t choose to become friends, but we are all each other has. “ he said bitterly, turning his head back to his book.

Neville thought for a moment. “But you chose me?” 

Draco looks back up. “Yes, I did. I also tried to choose Potter in first year as a friend. But I was a little shite back then. Could have handled that one better. So I am glad I am able to be your friend now Neville. And I never did truly apologize for anything now have I?”

Neville blinks and waves his hands Defensively, “there’s no need for that draco I get it, and I’m glad too.” 

 

(And it ends here. I’m really sorry!!!! )

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you at least enjoyed it for a moment. It’s pretty good tbh it’s just been sitting in my notes for a few years collecting dust. No real plans to finish it right now, but maybe one day! If you or someone wants to take this idea and run with it you may!
> 
> Hope you liked it ✿


End file.
